softly standing
by kinky boot fiend
Summary: they want to know why he's here, she wants to know if he's hungry . luxord/selphie


I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Luxord, or Selphie.

--

_Softly Standing_

--

He had been standing there for at least three days, not moving, not shifting, not even twitching. The whole town has been whispering about how it's weird how he's just showed up standing there, that he must have a special purpose, or that he must be on some sort of pilgrimage. For the first two days, everyone is gossiping about him, but on the third day, the commotion surrounding him sort of dies down and the population of Destiny Islands moves on with their lives as though there isn't a strange man standing on the beach without ever stirring.

Selphie is the only one who hasn't gossiped about him, she's just worried that his feet hurt, or that he's thirsty and hungry, or that maybe he's just plain lonely.

So she decides that after dinner tonight, she's going go talk to him. She promises her parents she'll clean up after dinner. They tell her it's late, and that they're going to tuck in for the night, and finally that she should go to bed when she's done.

For the sake of honesty, Selphie does clean up, but instead of wrapping up the leftover lasagne and shoving it in the fridge, the puts it on a plate and fills up a mug with the hot water that's been left in the kettle. She pulls down her favourite, mint tea from the cupboards and places a bag gently in the mug. After placing everything carefully on the tray, she leaves her house as quietly as possible and trots down to the beach.

When she arrives at the point where the green grass turns into warm sand, Selphie sees he's still standing there.

"Excuse me?" She asks hesitantly, taking a few steps towards him. He doesn't respond. She begins to walk towards him at a normal pace. "Mister?"

A long, black cloak is discarded a few feet away. He stands there, the tide washing at his feet, only clad in black pants. She notices the setting sun creates a glint against his ear and his short, beach blonde hair sway slightly in the breeze.

"Can I help you?" he asks suddenly, breaking the silence, still unmoving. He has a lovely accent, she thinks.

"I brought you some food."

He's smirking, she can tell. Slowly, he turns around gracefully. It's the first time that she's ever seen him move at all. He's smirking. Selphie notices he's rather handsome, and only looks about twenty-five or so. She also notices that the glint on his ear are silver earring, that make him look distinguished.

"Thank you, love," he says, stepping forward and lifting the tray gently from her hands. He places the tray on the ground and sits cross-legged in front of it, and starts to sip his tea.

He's rather comfortable. She isn't. Selphie isn't sure whether or not to sit down and talk to him, or just leave.

As if reading her thoughts, he speaks, "I would like some company, if that's alright, love."

Selphie blushes slightly and sits down across from him. "I'm Selphie."

"Luxord," he sets the tea down and sticks his hand out, she shakes it. "You know, you're the first person to actually do anything kind for me while I've been here. You're neighbours and such simply talk about me as if I'm deaf. They think I'm not real."

"Well," Selphie starts, fingering a piece of her chocolate brown hair, "I don't really care _why _you're here, though it would be interesting to know, I was worried that you might starve, or you were depressed and lonely or something."

He laughed. She likes his laugh. It's carefree and light, with a hint of his British accent, and makes him sound handsome. He looks handsome, too.

"How old are you, love?" She really likes how he calls her 'love'.

"Nineteen," she answers honestly.

He grins. "I'm twenty-six."

Selphie really wants to ask him why he's here, but she doesn't.

"You're wondering why I've been standing there, haven't you, Selphie?" He smiles and takes a bite of lasagne. She likes the way he says her name.

"A little… but I don't want to press you…"

Luxord sets the fork down, "No worries. You've been kind, love." He pauses and clears his throat before leaning in. "Promise you won't say a word to anyone?" Selphie nods anxiously. "See, I'm part of this group of people… we're s'pposed to be trying to catch this kid with a key… though it isn't much of a lifestyle. I wanted to get away for a bit."

"So… you stood out there for three days?"

He chuckles lightly. "Yes, I was trying to feel the breeze."

She looks at him with a confused look, "What?"

"I was trying to feel the breeze. You can't where I'm from."

"Oh."

Luxord goes back to picking at the lasagne and eating it politely. After he's finished, he moves the tray off to the side and moves closer to her. Selphie tries not to blush; she knows he's watching her. He reaches over silently and pushes a piece of loose hair behind her ear. She shudders at his touch.

Luxord leans forward to her ear, and Selphie can feel his soft lips against her skin.

"I have to go."

He stands up abruptly and moves to his coat, putting it back on easily.

"What?"

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"Because the sooner I finish what I'm supposed to do, the sooner I can come back and be here, with you."

She's shocked. A portal of dark, swirling black and purple appears, and he moves to step into it, but she stands up and catches his arm before he can.

"P-pardon?"

"I like you, Selphie."

And then he's gone, and she's left wondering what his words meant. Selphie touches her ear lovingly, and as she collects the tray he's left behind, and mutters a simple phrase before heading back to her house.

"I like you too, Luxord."


End file.
